Escape to Witch mountain
by ReadAlert
Summary: Edward and Bella are two mystic orphanes who possesses superhuman abilities and is hunted down by a ruthless millionaire and is helped by a grumpy, young widower to find the place where they belong.
1. The two siblings

The siblings

* * *

It was a lovely day at Pinewoods orphanage.

The sun shined and all the children were all around and celebrated the lovely day in their own ways.

Suddenly a car from the child welfare department was driving in and stopped outside the building and the young driver stepped out and opened the backseat doors and out stepped a young boy and a girl.

The boy looked to be around nine years old with messy, bronze hair and emerald green eyes and was dressed in a white, turtle necked submariner sweater under a 70's hunting jacket, brown Manchester trousers and black all star shoes.

The girl looked to be nine as well. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face with eyes that had the warmth color of milk chocolate and the thick, brown hair reached half-way to her back and she was dressed in a white shirt under a sand-colored summer-jacket, red chinos trousers and red all star shoes.

Out of the building came a lady in her early thirty and smiled welcoming to the two youths.

"Well hello there, my name is Renee Swan, you must be Edward and Isabella, right?"

"Just Bella, ma'am" the girl said polite.

Renee smiled and whipped her arms around Edward's and Bella's shoulders.

"You seem to be very mature youths" she said as the driver dropped off the two youth's suitcases.

Renee leaded them to the building.

"You must be exciting to see your rooms, but first we must fill up some forms and then you'll join the others for dinner"

Then Renee noticed Bella was carrying a silver square with a blue face plate depicting gold double stars and took a closer look at it.

"Bella, what a pretty case" she said.


	2. Mystic events

Mystic evants

* * *

Edward and Bella was sitting in the library with another boy with red curles and filled in thier forms.

The boy started to rub the pen on the paper and grumbled:  
"This stupid pen is out of ink!"

"I'm finished so you can use mine" Bella said with a smile and gaved the boy her pen.

"Hey, I lost one like this when I came here" he said accusing and snapped the pen out of Bella's hand.

"Bella has had that pen since christmas!" Edward answered angry at the mean boy.

"Yeah, shour she had" the boy said sarcastically.

Edward stood up really furious.

"Give it back to her!" he snapped.

The boy just putted Bella's pen in his chest pocket as he stood up.

"Take it!" he answered.

Just then Renee entered the library and the two boys quickly set down.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, right" she said as she walked to them and gathered the papers and turned to the mean boy.  
"Truck, you can wait in my office, we'll read this together" se said.

The boy Truck stood up and bella snabbed back her pen out of his pocket as he left.

Renee set down with Edward's and Bella's form and answered jokely:

"I always forget to sit down some times"

Edward and Bella giggled at her joke.

Renee then looked compassionate in her face.

"Now, I know how you two must feel, your foster parents where the only parents you remembered and now that they have passed away you must be a bit scared" sje said.

"Well, we loved them very much" Edward said in a sad tone.

"Yes, ma'am, we miss them" Bella said sadly.

Renee gaved them a look of curiousity.

"You only remember yout adopted name, Malone, right?" she asked.

Bella and Edward nodded.

"Wel, we were about five when the Malones adopted us" Edward said.

"Did either of you received a birthday card from a relative, or perhaps a phone call on christmas, something you have forgoten" Renee said.

As Renee said that Bella floated away in blurry flasbacks.

_Flaschback._

_It looked like it was in the middle of the ocean and the blurry figures of two very young children were in something that looked like a sinking boat and the blurry figure of a man desappeared in the dark water._

Bella snapped out of her thoughts of Renee said her name.

"Bella, are you alright, you seemed to remember something" Renee said.

"No, nothing, I'm sorry" Bella said.

Renee rubbed motherly Bellas arm and smiled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, sweetie"

* * *

It was break and all the chilrden were playing baseball.

Truck hitted the ball and runned off.

Edward was catcher and runned after the ball all the way behind the bushes.

Truck were about to make it to third base when Bella maked a face about something seriosly and just then Edward jumped up over the bushes over twenty feet off the ground and catched the ball.

"You're out" the boy at the third base said to Truck who furiosly watched the smirking Edward came out of the boushes with the ball in his hand and everybody cheered for him except Bella who looked both disappointed and angerly at her brother.

Truck runned to Edward and said both scarred and angry:  
"Nobody can jump THAT high, you stood on something!"

By that he runned behind the bushes while Edward runned back to the cheering children.

Truck meanwhile came out from the bushes and hadn't find anything that maked Edward jumped that high and runned furious back to the others and comfronted Edward.

"I was safe at third, there's something funny about you and I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Truck said

Edward turned to his sister who looked pleadingly at him.

"_Edward, don't!_" she begged in Edwards head but Edward just shrugged and turned his face back to Truck who swinged his fist to hit Edward in the face but Edward jumped, no FLIED, backward and the swing made Truck lose balance and fell to the ground.

Truck stood up on his feet and walked threatfull to Edward.

Edward concentrated on the baseball glove on the ground and then it suddenly flew up in the air and covered itself on Trucks face then the glove let go and became a fist that punched Truck on the nose.

Truck now just had enought and walked towards Edward and swinged his fist to hit Edward... but instead he hitted a baseball bat that was floating infront of Edward and the hit on the hard wood maked Truck breaking his fingers.

Now Truck understood it was something stranged with this Edward and runned off.

Edward walked to Bella who glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"_WHY did you do that, we're not going to get away with it, you know!_" Bella shouted at her brother in his head.

Edward just shrugged and turned to the other kids who looked a bit surpised and scared at him.

"_You see!_" Bella said again in Edward's head as they walked back to the orphanage building.


	3. The dogs in the distance

The dogs in the distance

* * *

Later that night everybody was asleep... except Bella and Edward who lied in there beds and was talking about thier abilities.

"Edward, you promised me and I promised you, we wouldn't do any more funny stuff like you did to Truck" Bella said to her brother "You remember how it use to be, when we thought it was funny, lucky-game and all the other kids thought we were some kind of freaks or witches"

Edward sighted sadly as he remember.

"I know, Bella, we lost all of our friends until we stopped with all this spooky stuff" he said.

"You should have let Truck beat you up!" Bella said strict.

Edward got angry.

"Are you kidding, he have five inches and fifty pounds on me!" he said.

"Then you should have made it looked like he was falling" Bella suggested.

"I suppose" Edward sighted.

Then Bella sat up on her bed and looked out of the window and frozed like a dog that had catch the scent of a rabbit.

"Edward, do you hear the dogs?" she asked.

Edward also sat up in his bed and started so listening very carefully.

"No, I don't, how far?" he answered.

Bella started to listening to the distance and then answered:

"About twenty miles, German Shepherd, six or seven".

Then Edward said:  
"Yeah, i can hear them now".

"That's very far away, even for us, whu are we hearing them, Edward?" Bella asked.

Edward thought and then guessed:  
"I think we'er gonna see them someday".


	4. Winky and the accident

Winky and the accident

* * *

The next day all the kids has gathered outside the orphanage building because they were going to the town's movie theater but the bus has not arrived yet.

A blonde girl around fourteen years old walked to Renee.

"Mrs Swan, the bus is late, we're gonna miss the beginning of the movie" she complained.

"Don't worry, Rosalie, I'll see what's keeping them" Renee said and walked in.

Just then Truck snapped Bella's star case.

"Hey, that's my star case!" Bella said angry.

"And you're his sister" Truck pointed out.

Edward turned to his sister.

"_Edward, please, not another fight_" she begged but Edward anwered:  
"It's your star case, Bella, he might smash it"

With that he walked to Truck.

"Give it back to Bella, NOW!" Edward said threatfull to Truck who only smirked.

"First a fight with one hand!" he said.

"I'll fight you with none!" Edward said.

Just then they heard an angry meow and then a black cat with white-green eyes jumped up and tored it's claws on Truck's hand which made him drop the star case.

Everybody wacthed amased of what they have seen then a yellow bus rolled in and everybody ran to it among them a scared Truck.

Edward and Bella runned and picked up the star case and then looked up at the black cat who sat up in a tree and winked at them.

"Nice going, Winky" Edward said as both he and Bella laughted and ran to the bus.

* * *

The movie was over and everybody walked out of the theater and started to climp onboard the bus.

Bella then frozed as she felt something, watched across the street and then mind talked to Edward who stood beside her.

"_Edward, across the street_" she thought to Edward.

Edward saw Bella looking at a black Lincoln Continental limousine and a elder man in a black chauffeur outfit leaned against when he read his newspaper.

"You mean the car, what about it?" Edward asked his sister.

"Something is going to happen to it" Bella answered and closed her eyes and concentreted "There's a man, he must not get inside the car"

She then opened her eyes and then pointed:

"There he is"

A short man around fourty in a black business suit and a black cigar in his mouth and a portfolio in his hand walked to the black car and the chauffeur opened the backdoor for the man.

Edward looked around and then turned to Bella.

"Come on" he said and they both ran to the car just as the man were about to step in.

"Please, sir, don't go in that car!" Bella cried.

The man looked at them.

"It's no joke, sir, you see, my sister gets these strange feelings, so you must not get into to the car" Edward explained.

"Please, sir" Bella begged.

The man chuckled.

Then Renee came to them with a small strict look in her face.

"Bella, Edward, you know the rules about leaving the gruop!" she said and then smiled polite to the man.

"I'm terrebly sorry, sir" she said as she tock Edward's and Bella's hands.

"Nah, it's alright" the man said.

Bella, Edward and Renee walked away and the man thought for a minute and then turned to the chauffeur.

"I've changed my mind, I take a walk and you can pick me up at the park" he ordered the chauffeur who nodded and walked to the driver seat and the man started to walk away.

Just then a taw track an evasive maneuver when a cyclists rolled over the street without look and the taw track collide with the black car.

The man ran to the chauffeur and took him out of the wracked car and then looked at the bus and saw the two children that had warned him looking out of the bus window as the bus drove off.

The man looked after the bus with a mean-looking look on his face.


	5. Aristotle Bolt

Aristotle Bolt

* * *

In a hindi-looking mansion an old man around sixty with cold, bright blue eyes and thining, grey hair sat on his chair in the livingroom with his security and was talking to three men who nervously explained how the business slowly started to sink and the man banged his fist on the table.

"Thats not good enough, my fortune has not raised a bit!" he exploded.

Just then the man in the busineuss suit entered the room.

"Ah, mr Deranian, it's about time you shows up, what keeped you?" the old man said strict.

"I'm sorry, mr Bolt, but if you read my reports you'll gonna see that I've find what you're looking for" mr Deranian said with a proud smile.

Mr Bolt got twinkled eyes of what mr Deranian said.

* * *

The black car rolled in to the orphanage property and stopped.

Mr Deranian stepped out and looked around among the other kids on the ground when he spot Edward and Bella sitting under a tree and blowing on grass straws.

Mr Deranian walked to them and smiled at them when they saw him.

"Hello, there" he said to them "I never got the chance to thank you, young lady".

"Was the man infront alright?" Bella asked.

"The chauffeur, yes, just alittle shaky" mr Deranian and chuckled "Of course, you whould have know and stopped him to, right?"

Bella blushed.

"I suppose that all these kind of things happens to you all the time, young lady, knowing about things before they really happening?" mr Deranian asked.

Edward and Bella looked at each other than a bell ranged.

"The lunch bell, we have to go, sir" Bella said to mr Deranian before they ran off as mr Deranian didn't take his eyes from them.

He halted truck who just ran passed him.

"just a minute, kid, those two who just left, I've tried to figure out thier name" mr Deranian said.

"That's Edward and Bella Malone, a couple of wierdos" Truck answered and then he ran off for lunch.


	6. The drawing, the map and blurry memories

The drawing, the map and blurry memories

* * *

Later that night Edward sat on his bed and played on his mouth harmonica which made a black chalk drawing a house on the wall mirror.

Just then Bella entered the room and frozed as she saw what Edward was doing and quickly closed the door.

"Someone else could have entered!" she bursted out.

Edward stopped playing on his harmonica and the chalk fell down on the floor.

"Everybody knocks, mrs Swan's rule" Edward answered.

Bella sat down beside Edward and showed him the star case.

"Look" she pouted and pointed at the blue face plate that was almost dissolve "Must have happened when Winky knocked it out of Truck's hands".

They both looked at the black cat that lied on a chair and obsereved them.

"Can you fix it?" Bella asked.

"I don't know" Edward shrugged.

Then he removed the loose face plate and under it they saw something that looked like a map.

"It's a map, isn't it?" Bella said.

The map showed places that said "Misty valley" and "Stony creek" and something that looked like direction lines.

"Misty valley" Bella said and then she had another blurry flashback.

_Flashback_

_The blurry image of a the two little children in the shinking boat and the drowning man and then a new image appeared much blurrier then the last one that showed a searchlight infront of a big boat._

Edward carefully shaked his sister who snapped out of her flasback.

"That's funny, Bella, every once in a while you get that look in your face like you're remembering something" Edward said.

"Yeah, kind of do, but then I forget it again" Bella said.

They looked down at the map again.

"It's nothing big, like a state or a country, it's more like road map, I just don't know where, but when I find out where this place is we'll go there" Edward promised.

Bella then looked at the unfinished drawing on the mirror and turned to her brother.

"Edward, what were you drawing?" she asked.

"Its a place where the dogs are" Edward answered.

Then they could hear the dogs in the distence again.

"They are barking right now" Bella said.

"I know, I was listening to them before you came in, and then I started to visualise that house" Edward said.

Bella looked disbeliefed at Edward.

"But you can only visualise places we've know"

"Or places we're gonna be at" Edward guessed "I must have drawing a place we're going to".

"Edward, I have a bad feeling about this and I'm afraid" Bella said.

Edward put the harmonica on his leaps, started to play again and the chalk started to float up in the air and continued to draw on the mirror.


	7. Uncle Lucas

Uncle Lucas

* * *

A time later at Bolt's mansion in the diningroom Deranian had come with his latest reports in his detective work.

"The tracks leaded to a small village, it was very diffucult to find people who knew those two children" he reported.

"These incidents that you've reported to me, how do I know these are enought in results of your desperation to denie it was your imagination?" Bolt asked strict.

Deranian gulped nervously.

"I have sworn affidavit" he said.

"These people could be lying, you know, the very young and the very wise" Bolt said.

"I'm not lying" Deranian assured.

"If I getting dissapointed in this "Edward and Bella"-theory you're through here, mr Deranian!" Bolt said threatfully.

"Yes, sir, I understand, sir" Deranian gulped again.

"Then bring them here" Bolt demanded and then got a thoughtfull look in his cold eyes and turned to Deranian.

"You said they have no family, well, now they do" he said "You are thier family, you're thier uncle, do you understand, mr Deranian?"

"Perfectly" Denarian answered.

"All the records, all documents, provied proper paper, what ever it means I will back up you with every means of my disposial, just bring me the children" Bolt order.

* * *

Another time later Edward and Bella was in Renee's office with Deranian.

Renee sat behind her desk and have just read throught the papers and said:

"Well, I think there's no question about it concider these document your uncle had produced, but he has costety (**I don't know how it's spelled**) for you"  
"The judge just signed those papers today" Deranian explained.

"Mr Deranian...?" Edward said but was interupted.

"Uncle Lucas, better get use to it" Deranian corrected with a chuckle.

"Uncle Lucas, did you tell mrs Swan the day we first saw you?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes, he did, the day that tow truck collided with your uncles car" Renee said.

Deraniann nodded a little shaky by the memory and turned to the children.

"That was a lucky day for all of us"

"You see, Bella, your bear such a remakeble resembles of Deranian's sister that he's convinced that you're both her children" Renee explained.

Deranian played sad of a memory and said:  
"My sister/your mother died six years ago".

Edward and bella looked at each other a little unconvinced which Renee saw and said:  
"Now, if there's any doubts I'll gladly show you these document, they prove that this man is your uncle Lucas" she said with smile.

Bella stepped forward.

"I don't have to leave Winky, will I, she's very smart and know how to deal with dogs" she said.

"I've never said anything about dogs, my dear" mr Deranian answered and the two children looked very scared at each other so Deranian guessed it was the girl's sixht sence.

He chuckled and turned to Renee.

"Thank you very much, mrs Swan" he said.

"I'll see you outside, mr Deranian" Renee said as she stood up and followed Deranian to the door but first turned to Edward and Bella.

"And children, don't forget your jackets" she said and walked out with Deranian.

As soon as the lady and man were out of hearing Edward turned to Bella.

"Do you have any feelings about this mr Deranian?" he asked.

"Only that he ins't our uncle" was Bella's answered "Must we leave, Edward?"

"That's what those papers means, we have no choice" Edward said.


	8. Arrivel and Black thunder

Arrival and Black thunder

* * *

After a few minutes of packing the black car drived off.

After a while when the car had drive along the coast they finally stopped infront of a gate with the name "_Xanthus_" on it.

A security guard came out of the booth and walked to the car

Deranian rolled down his window.

"It's alright, Carlton (**Yes, Carlton the doorman from "Rhoda")**, I'm just bringing the children," he said to the guard Carlton.

Carlton walked over to the backseat and Edward rolled down his window.

"_Rerow!_" Winky sat on Bella's knee.

Carlton backed off and started to sneeze as he walked back to Deranian's window.

Edward and Bella tried not to laughted at Carlton

"I'b sorry, sir, I'b allergic to cats," he said with a sleepy, husky voice and also with a stuffed nose.

"Just let us in," Deranian said.

Carlton nodded, rushed in to the booth and then the gates were opening.

When the car drived in the two siblings saw a dog kennel with greman shepherd dogs that looked very dangerous.

"_There's the dogs we heard, Edward,_" Bella thought to her brother and when they saw the mansion Bella thought again to her brother:

"_There is the mansion, just like the one you were drawing._"

The car parked outside the big house.

"Uncle Lucas, what are "Exhanthers"" Edward asked.

"It's "Xanthus", Edward, mrBolt calls his house a xanthus" Deranian explained.

"Who is mr Bolt" Bella asked as she patted the purring Winky.

"Mr Bolt is my employer and your host" Deranian said smiling as he stepped out of the car and opened the door for Edward and Bella who stepped out.

"I have special apartments here and thanks to mr Bolt's generosity it has been large, redecoreted just for you two" Deranian said and showed the two siblings to the entrance.

Just then the door opened and out stepped Bolt accompanied with a butler who had two ice-creams in his hands.

Bolt smiled warmthly at the to children before he turned to Deranian.

"So this is your long lost family, well you really got an attractive niece, Deranian, and a very handsome nephew," he said and looked down at the two sibling "You're Edward and you're Isabella or Bella, right?"

They both nodded.

Bolt gestured to the butler who stepped forward to Edward and Bella.

Bella's eyes twinkled when she saw the ice-creams the butler had and let Deranian hold Winky as she and Edward gladly took the ice-creams out of the butlers hands.

"My favorite flavor, vanilla and strawberry," Bella said happy and enjoyed the ice-cream touching her mouth.

"Thank you," Edward said and licked on his ice-cream.

"You're welcome, now, I guess that after that long driving you two would like to see your courts, so I'm gonna show you to your room," Bolt said and gestured to following him and the two children and the two men walked in to the mansion.

After they have come to a white door Bolt opened it and they walked in to a beautiful, cream-painted playroom with toys, stuffed animals, an 50's styled ice-cream bar, a Tv-screen and a little marionette stage.

With big eyes Edward and Bella ran around and looked at thier playroom and then they saw there own bedrooms.

Bella's room were pink with dolls and doll houses, Edward's room were cream-white and had any kind of sport gears.

The siblings then ran to the ice-cream bar and looked on the beautiful 50-styled decorations.

"And that's not all, we'll be preparing the carousel out in the garden, new tennis courts have been arranged and you can start your riding lessons first thing in the morning," Bolt said with a smile.

Edward and Bella looked at each other like they couldn't belivie thier eyes.

"Oh WOW!" Edward answered.

"We love horses" Bella said with twinkled eyes to Bold.

"And that reminded me" Bolt said and gestured to Edward and Bella to follow him and between Edward's and Bella's room there was a little room decorated with cats on the wallpapers, cat posters, cat toys and a sleeping basket.

"Winky's own court," he presented.

Winky jumped out of Deranian's arms and ran excited to her bedroom and started to play with a toy mouse as Edward and Bella laugthed amused at Winky.

"This is GREAT!" Edward said happy.

"Ofcourse you have your schoolwork, your tools will arrive somewhere in the week" Bolt said.

Edward turned to Bolt.

"Mr Bolt, where are the others?" he asked and Bolt gave him a confussed look.

"He means neighbours," Bella explained.

"Thier are no neighbours," Deranian answered and nodded to the window "Look out of the window, look as far as you can see."

The two siblings ran to the window and looked out and all they saw was the coast.

"Mr Bolt owns everything in sight" Deranian said.

"Well, I can see the sky" Bella shrugged.

The two men left the room.

* * *

Right after breakfast next morning Edward and Bella walked to the stable dressed up for riding.

Thier teacher Emmett was a tall and muscular boy around twentytwo and was dressed in a white-blue checked shirt under a sky-blue jeans jacket, white trousers and cowboy boots and a sand-coloured cowboy hat over his black, shortcut hair.

He led out two saddled horses to the fence where Edward and Bella waited and started to give instructions but Bella saw something else.

"Bella, if you don't listening you'll be sorry" Emmett warned.

"Emmett, that horse over there" Bella said and pointed on a beautiful, black mustang in another fence that wildly ran around and gnawed restlessly.

"That's Black thunder, he's never been that broke, I was hoping other cowboys was gonna try him" Emmett answered and got back to his instructions unaware that Bella walked to Black thunder's fence, opened the gate and walked in and Black thunder who angrily stood up on the backhooves and swinged threatfully his fronthooves.

"_Black thunder, that's not_ _nice_" Bella said telepathically "_My name is bella and wanna be your friend, alright, Black thunder?_"

Emmett just helped Edward up on his horse when he saw Bella in Black thunder's fence and panicly ran to Bella.

"Bella! What in the world are you doing, he's dangerious!" he cried but stopped when he saw the black wild horse bowed to Bella like a trained dog.

Bella then jumped up on Black thunder's back and Black thunder started to walk around the fence.

Emmett turned amazed to Edward and said:

"You know, I've never seen anything like this in all my life, kid."

Just the Winky appeared besides Edward and winked to him and Edward winked back.

A few meters away Deranian have seen averything and smiled amazed.


	9. Dancing marionettes and hidden cameras

Dancing marionettes and hidden cameras

* * *

Next day Bella looked out of the window in thier playroom out in the rainy and thundering storm very sad because she whould never have the chance to ride on Black thunder today.

"Hey, Bella, come here" Edward said.

Bella walked to Edward who picked up his mouth harmonica out of his pocket and nodded at the marionett stage and Bella understood right away what Edward was going to do.

Edward putted the harmonica against his leaps when Bella said:  
"Why don't you try without your harmonica, Edward?"

"I've forgot how, come to think of it you can do a lot of things that I can't, like working locks and the way you can talk to me without opening your mouth, maybe because you're a girl" Edward shrugged a bit jealous.

Edward putted the harmonica agaist his leaps again and started to play a amusment park theme music and then a marionette in swiss national dress on the stage become alive and started to dancing, then it jumped of the stage where it continue to dance after the music.

Then a girl marionette become alive as well and joined the swiss marionette.

Bella giggled amused and joined the two dancing marionettes.

Then an elephant marionette become alive and walked over to Bella who patted it before it also started to dance.

A clown marionette then joined the dancing little group and then a goose marionette in a spanish lady outfit.

Edward looked at a bumblebee marionette which started to fly around the laughting Bella.

The two children had so much fun that they happily wasn't aware that Bolt and Deranian sat in a radio room and watched every move they did on a screen.

Bolt looked both amazed and amused of what he sees on the screen.

"This is the most incredible thing I've ever seen," he said.

"Thank you, mr Bolt, but we have a long way to go yet, I'm having more hidden cameras in stores and as I have more evidens I'm gonna show the taps to the children," Deranian said.

Bolt nodded satisfied.

"Good, if that dosn't put them on my team we'll have to do more cruel methods" he said.

Deranian nodded and they continued to watched the children playing with the marionettes.


	10. Overhearing and escape planning

Overhearing and escape planning

* * *

Later that night Edward walked in to Bella's bedroom and Bella was lying in her bed with that look in her face when she got a flashback.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked and walked to her bed as she snapped out of it and sat up with a frighten look in her face.

"Everything and nothing, I mean maybe because we've got everything we ever wanted, more even," Bella said and sighed "I don't know."

"That maybe leaves us nothing to which for, it's that it?" Edward said.

"Maybe that, oh, Edward, we've got to get out of here before it's too late, please," Bella pleaded her brother.

"What do you see?" Edward asked.

"Mr Bolt and he's mean, he'll never gonna let us go, Edward," Bella said.

"You're not always right about things like this, Bella," Edward said almost fuirously "And I think this time... well, this time..."

Edward saw his sister's frighten and pleading look on her face and sighed defeated.

"Alright, maybe you're right," he said.

* * *

The next late evening in the diningroom the two siblings, Bolt and Deranian ate supper.

"I'm enjoy this, Edwarc and Bella, you should ask your uncle Lucas to dining with us more often a very good start for our little family," Bolt said "However, there is a dispense with a kid gloves that with knowledge that we're dealing with two remakeble children."

Deranian started to say:

"Mr Bolt, we shouldn't talk about it..."

"It dosn't really matter what you think, if these youngsters is psychics it's obvoius that they can see right through us by now" Bolt interupted.

Deranian was about to warn Bolt who turned to Edward and Bella.

"You have power, I've seen it, now, i don't mean to despising your gifts as others might, I'm fascinated of them, you believe that?" he said.

"What power do you men, mr Bolt?" Edward pretended to ask.

"_He knows, Edward, he knows all about us,_" Bella warned Edward telepathic.

"I don't think what you're means, mr Bolt," Edward continued.

"What you did to Black thunder and the marionettes and the dozens of thing I've seen on my TV-screens, I want to know, I want to understand these powers, but that's inpossible without your help, but you can make it possible, like you can walk on a feald and tell there's oil right under your feet, you could foresee a revolution, a national disaster," Bolt said.

"Please, mr Bolt, you're to excited, you're gonna make yourself sick," Bella warned him.

"Maybe you should go right to bed, sir," Edward advised.

Bolt looked very disappointed as he stood up and answered:

"Yes, ofcourse, anything, anything in this world you're asking me for I bring you, just never leave me, "Bolt said.

"Not another word, off to bed," Edward ordered.

Bolt nodded.

"You to, uncle Lucas," Bella said to Deranian.

"Yes, ofcourse, my dear," Deranian said and stood up and the two men left the diningroom.

Then Edward turned to Bella.

"You heard what he said, he wanna learn how to use all things we know," he said.

"We couldn't teach him, even if we wanted to, we don't even know why we can do all these things, we don't even know how it all started" Bella said then she got another flashback.

_Flashback_

_The image started to become more clearer as the drowning man waved to the boat with the searchlight._

_End of flashback_

Bella turned to Edward.

"Edward, we've got to get out of here, please," she begged.

"But to what, Bella, where do we go, not to mention how?" Edward asked.

Bella thought for a second then she brightened up.

"The map," she suggested.

Suddenly they heard Bolt and Deranian talking in the livingroom.

"Mr bolt, don't lay your card oon the table right now," they heard Deranian said.

"They are very cunning, they don't confess about thier power, here they could escape but I'll take them to an island in the middle of the sea with blinding snow, there they could never escape," Bolt answered viciously.

Edward couldn't belivie what he had heard.

"He's nuts," he said.

"You see, we HAVE to get out of here," Bella said.

Edward nodded

"I know, but those high fences and the guards and..."

Then Bolt and Deranian walked in.

Deranian smiled.

"Eat up your ice-cream and I'll show you to your bedrooms," he said.


	11. Escape and the camper

The escape and the camper

* * *

A few minutes later Edward and Bella lied in there beds full dressed then after a few seconds they heard footsteps in the hall outside the playroom.

"_Deranian is comming,_" Bella warned telepathically to Edward.

On the other side of the door that leaded to the playroom Deranian locked the door and walked away.

When the steps was out of hearing the siblings jumped out of thier beds and Bella grabbed Winky who didn't liked to be waked up.

They walked to the locked door and Bella concentrated on the door's locker which opening with a little 'click' and they carefully opened the door and ran so quiet as they could throught the dark corridors, down to the basement and came to the door which leaded to the coast.

Edward sighed revealed.

"So far so good," he said.

Suddenly an alarm was filling the air and the two runaways ran up to the garden while the guards let out the barking german shepherds who ran after them.

After a long running they finally came to the gate and the german shepherd was closing up.

"_Dog, stay!_" Bella commanded the dogs who obeyed.

"_Good dogs,_" she said "_There are some bad guys after us, go and get them_"

With that the dogs ran towards the the guards.

"They'll never gonna stop chasing us even if we could come throught this gate, call Black thunder" Edward said.

Bella nodded and concentrated.

"_Black thunder, please, we need your help,_" bella called.

Black thunder heard his new friend and jumped over the fence.

In the meantime Edward was trying to opening the gate with his harmonica.

"It's locked, help me," he said.

Just then Winky jumped out of Bella's arms, ran throught the gates grills and in to the guard booth on the other side.

In the booth Carlton tried to hold the gate closed, but then Winky jumped up on the controls and Carlton started to sneeze and with that Edward could opening the gate.

Just then Black thunder arrived and the two siblings joined with Winky jumped up on the horses back and ride away.

Meanwhile in the mansion a very furious Bolt talked in the phone with the security stuff.

"Find them, I don't care how you do oit, chase them with a magic carpet if you have to, but I want those kids back!" Bold yelled and slammed the phone.

"They rode out of here!" he said disbelived to Deranian.

"They're quiet a chalenge, mr Bolt" Deranian aswered.

"I will NOT rest until I've got those children back!" Bolt vowed as he turned to Deranian "And eather will YOU! FIND THEM"

Deranian left the room with another man.

* * *

Meanwhile Black thunder had ran through a field and stopped outside a country vet centrum.

"You'll be alright here, Black thunder," Edward said as he jumped off.

"Thank you SO much, Black thunder" Bella said and jumped off to.

"We'll miss you, Black thunder," Edward said and with a last goodbye the siblings left.

Suddenly they heard the sirens on police cars in the dawning dictans.

"Those are for us, we've gotta keep moving," Edward said as they ran off over the street to a store and outside there was a cream-colored camper parked and ran to it.

After a while a boy came out of the store carrying a box with supplies with a young female employee who also carried a box with supplies.

The boy who looked to be in his early twenties was tall, slim and handsome with blonde uncut hair under a grey flat-cap and a beard that was a few days old (**A.N: ****I'm using William Moseley as Carlisle**) and he was dressed in a orange-white checked shirt under a 70's bomber jacket, white manchester trousers and dark-blue all star shoes and he also looked very grumpy.

The employee girl who you could describe as a petite "chatterbox" with curly dark hair was chattering in a flirting tone at the attractive boy who find it very annoying.

"Looks like you're gonna take a very long trip, mr Cullen," the girl said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna driving around in all these united states," the boy answered as he opened the back section of the camper and walked in with his box.

"Well, when I hitted the road all the way to New Jersey it didn't take so much provisions as you have, mr Cullen," the girl said.

Mr Cullen looked out of the camper with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're sure is a very well-informed girl, aren't you, now are you going to stand there and chatter on or give me that box and mind your own business?" he snapped and snatched the box out of the girl's hands.

The girl walked back in to the store and the blonde boy then saw on the box a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

He sighed annoyed, ripped the paper apart, then he jumped out of the back section and walked to the driverseat when a familiar black car stopped besides him and out of the down-rolling window on the passenger-seat Deranian looked out to the boy.

"We're looking for two children, a boy and a girl, runaways, have you seen them?" he said.

"Mr, even if I did see them I whould let them run away as long as they're not going the same direction as I am," the boy answered annoyed.

Deranian rolled up his window and the black car drived away.

The boy sat down on the the driver seat, started the camper and drived off in the early dawn unaware that he had three stowaways.

* * *

**I was first thinking to have Charlie as the grumpy camper owner but I thought I could vary myself and instead chose a boy in his early twenties and Carlisle was my best shot.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

After a long driving the camper started to slow down when it came to a beach after driving.

The young driver stepped out and straightened himself as he looked out on the sun who looked up in the horizon.

Meanwhile in the motorhome the hungry Winky tried to opening a floor bag but accidently made the floor covering his two friends.

Outside the boy breathed the fresh sea-air when he heard a meow, turned around and saw a black cat outside his camper.

He walked to the cat, bended down and chuckled.

"Well, what do you know about that, a drifter," he said and patted the cat who purred of pleasure "You're a friendly little fella, aren't you, hey, I've got some fresh can herrings for you."

The boy walked to the camper, opened the door to the back section and was shocked when he saw a boy and a girl all covered with floor and got really angry.

"Hey, what in the world...!" he started then he remembered something "Hey, yesterday, when I was loading provisions they where looking for two children, a boy and a girl."

The two children looked scared at the angry boy.

"Well, let me tell you two brats something, I'm not a busline and I don't pick up hitch-hikers and I don't like kids, what's more is that I'm an mean, impatience, selfish boy, so get out of here at once!" he bursted out and waved with his hand to tell the two stowaways to get out.

Edward and Bella jumped out of the camper and was about to leave when thier stomachs started to grumble and the boy sighed.

"Wait, it aren't right for a human-being to go hungry, I'll make you some breakfast before you two go," he said.

The two siblings looked at each other with twinkled eyes which the boy saw.

"But don't get any ideas, I've got no patience with kids," he said strict "and especially runaways!"

"But we're trying to find where our home is, sir," Edward answered.

The boy looked at Edward.

"By the way, have you seen a black cat?" Edward said.

"Oh, she's yours, well, she's around here some place," the boy said.

He stretched his arm in the camper and took out two towels that he gave to Edward and Bella.

"Here, go to the sea and get yourself cleaned up," he said.

Edward and Bella took the towels and ran down to the sea.

"That boy is not mean, he's just grumpy," Bella said defended to Edward who shrugged.

"Maybe you're right," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile a few miles away the road rangers had gathered and studied a map over the area when an familiar black car stopped and Deranian and his driver stepped out.

"Sorry, mr Deranian, no sign of them," the head ranger said.

"Well, have any of you let a cream-colored Winnebago camper pass, they might have hide in there," Deranian said.

A young ranger with a baby-face and blue eyes stepped forward and swallowed nervously.

"Well, I let one pass by this morning," he answered.

"Was the driver a grumpy loner, a boy around twenty years old with blonde hair under a grey flat-cap?" Deranian asked.

The young ranger nodded.

"That's the one, he headed north on highway A-38," he said and pointed on the map.

"Alright, drive up to A-38," the head ranger said and as the other ranger, Deranian and his companian ran to thier cars and drove off while the head ranger gave the young ranger instructions.

* * *

Back in the camper while they ate breakfast Edward and Bella explained everything to thier young host.

"... so you see, mr Cullen, we don't expecting to find our real parents, just people who knew them," Edward finished.

"And who can explain everything about our abilites," Bella said.

"And we've gotta make sure that Bolt and Deranian don't catches us," Edward said.

Mr Cullen looked very thoughtfull when he aswered.

"Well, maybe you're telling the truth or maybe you're not, but i'm not gonna complicate things, I'm gonna be on my way," he said as he stood up and then started to searching his pockets.

"What did I do to my keys, I know I've putted them somewhere in my pocket," he said, walked to the driver seat and started to look there when Edward and Bella walked to him.

Then mr Cullen looked out at the beach.

"I've must have lost them out there," he said.

"You should have a spare key, sir," Bella pointed out.

Mr Cullen turned to her with an annoyed look on his face.

"I know that, I'm not a losing boy, at least not until you two showed up," he answered.

"Sir, do you know a place called Stony creek?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, good fishing there, how come?" mr Cullen asked.

The two siblings got a twinkle look in there eyes.

"Sir, if we make the engine start and clean up the back section will you drive us there?" Bella asked.

Mr Cullen eyes widened as he got very furious.

"So that's it, you're nothing but a couple of bloody road pirates, you STOLED my keys to get a ride!" he bursted accusing and reached out his hand.

"Give me my keys, now!" he demanded.

"Sir, the engine will start now," Bella answered and with that it actually happened.

Mr Cullen couldn't believe eather his eyes or ears and just then Winky jumped in throught the opening passenger window with the keys in her mouth.

Mr Cullen let out a chuckle, took the key and patted Winky.

"Alright, you'll go back there and clean everything up, make it ship-shape and I'll see that you'll get to Stony creek," he gaved up.

Just the Bella got another flashback.

_Flashback_

_The man waved at the boat and after a while a life boat rowed out and picked up the two children and the man was out of sight._

_End of flashback_

"She just remembered something," Edward explained to a confused mr Cullen.

"It has to do something about the ocean," Bella explained.

"Come on, come on, go back there and clean up," mr Cullen said and the two children did as they were told and he putted the key in the ignition switch and they were off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Mr Cullen had stopped at a gas station and was leaving the store with more food.

He noticed that the employee that filled the camper was picking in the windows and glared at the man who tried to look innocent and answered smiling:  
"It's really a nice day, kid."

"Just fill her up, will you," mr Cullen muttred and sat down behind the wheel and turned in to the motorhome and whispered to Edward and Bella who has hide under the table:

"That guy outside is acting very funny."

"But he couldn't know we're with you," Edward wisphered.

"Well, soon I've got you two out of my hair anyway, we should be at Stony creek first thing in the morning," mr Cullen said.

Just then the gas station employee appeard outside the driver window.

"How much?" mr Cullen asked the man.

"Ten dollars even," the man said.

Mr Cullen gave the man a ten dollar bill, started the engine and drived off.

The employee then ran to a nearby telephone booth and dialed a number.

In the meantime the camper was driving along the coast and inside Edward and Bella started to unpacking the food.

"Mr Cullen, there's to much food here, we can't drink and eat all this if we're gonna be at Stony creek by tomorrow," Edward said.

"Well, because Bolt is after you it will take a little longer then planned, he's a very powerfull man in these areas," mr Cullen said but was interrupted by a police siren and saw in the side mirror a bicycle police following them.

"The employee must have getting suspicious and called the cops," mr Cullen said.

"You wont be in trouble, will you, mr Cullen" Bella said overprotective.

"It's not me they're after," mr Cullen shrugged.

The two children sat at the passanger seat as the bycicle cop drived beside the camper and waved to mr Cullen to pull over.

Mr Cullen nodded and drove into a lookout rock and so did the cop.

He kicked down the aid and walked to the camper with a strict look on his face.

Edward then pulled out his harmonica and started to play and the music made the surprised cops bycicle come alive and it drove the cliff.

Mr Cullen took the chance and drove off and they all bursted out laughting by the cops look in his face when his bycicle come alive.

"Or in second thought, I might drop you kids off soon, but for you're little stunt back there I'll rewared you by take out and fishing," mr Cullen said amused.

While mr Cullen was talking Bella was back to her flasback.

"Bella, what are you thinking abou?" Edward asked.

"About before, it had to do with fishing," she said.

"With daddy along?" Edward asked.

"No, no, but we were on a boat, a trader, that's all I remember," Bella said.

"Every law man in this area is probably looking for this camper," mr Cullen said.

* * *

Later that night the camper had parking besides a lake.

They had just eated thier supper on a dining bench and now mr Cullen came out of the camper with a tray with three white cups.

"There you are, hot chocolate," he said smiling as he put down the tray on the table and sat down.

"Thank you," the two children said and sipped thier chocolate as they studied the map on the star case.

"What's that you got there?" mr Cullen said.

"My star case," Bella answered.

"Here, let me show you what we found in the secret compartment," Edward said gave the star case to mr Cullen "You see, where Stoony creek is there is a path that is leading up to some mountains."

"We think that is where we came from, somewhere from those mountains," Bella said and then thought for a minute "No, no, not that way."

Bella got a flashback.

_Flashbacks_

_The boat was sinking and the man knotted the star case around the little girl's wrist._

_End of flashback_

Bella snapped out of it and said:  
"There was an accident."

"Well, go on," Edward said.

Bella tried to remember but...

"It's gone."

"What kind of an accident?" mr Cullen asked.

"I don't know!" Bella said a bit frustrated of herself.

"Was it in a car?" Edward asked.

"No, it happened on the ocean, and a man saved my star case," Bella said.

"Well, who?" Edward said.

"Well, who ever that putted the map in the star case he hid it so well it took you all these years to find it," mr Cullen said and returned the star case to Edward.

"That's right, mr Cullen, but why whould anybody do that?" Edward asked.

Mr Cullen shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe... maybe he waited for you to get old enought to do something about it," he guessed.

"Like now?" Bella said.

"Very peculiar, huh" he admidet.

He thought of something and said:

"I wonder how I whould handle you kids if you were mine, well, maybe that's I'll never get married.

"But you were married," Bella said.

"What?" mr Cullen said.

"A month ago, you've got married the same day when you gratuated from high school, she was so beautiful like an angel sent from heaven and you even had a little family house," Bella said.

"Yeah, I can see it, it was a beautiful house with classic cottage design," Edward said.

Mr Cullen looked amazed at the two kids.

"Edward knows about people and can see places they've been at," Bella explained.

"What else?" mr Cullen said.

"Well, your wife died a mounth ago when she gaved birth to your baby who also died, and you were so sad that you took an oath that you whould never give your love to another girl or to anyone and you've never had," Bella said with a sympathy in her voice.

Mr Cullen looked like he just have seen someone close to him die in a car crash, stood up and walked away.

"I'm sorry, mr Cullen," Bella said after him.

"THE NAME IS CARLISLE!" he bursted out with tears in his eyes "If you know so darn much about me you'll better use it! Carlisle, do you understand?"

Edward tried to cheer Carlisle up.

"I like the name Carlisle," he said with a smile.

"We're sorry that we make you sad, Carlisle," Bella said.

Carlisle looked at the two sibling who feelt sorry for him, then he chuckled and walked back to them.

"Well, come on, we gotta clean up and get away from here in a couple of hours before sunrise," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile the black car with Deranian was driving a few miles away and Deranian just talked in the phone with the closest town sheriff.

"Yeah, they might heading for Longview, you understand that, sheriff Purdey?" Deranian said.

The fat sheriff Purdey sat behind his desk and smoked a cigarr.

"Mr Deranian, 1000 dollars reward speaks mighty clear in these parts, you can count on me," he said.

"Yes, I understand that," Deranian said and hung up and was looking along the road when he spoted something.

"Hey, hold it, over there," he pointed at the tree and behind them he saw the grumpy boy's camper.

The driver turned off the lights and drived off the road.

Inside the camper Edward and bella was sleeping on the master bed while Carlisle and Winky kept guard when they heard car doors slamming carefully and Winky jumped out of an opened window.

"This time no mistakes," Deranian said to the driver who nodded and pulled out a gun as they sneaked to the camper.

Winky who had climbed up a tree jumped down and with an angry meow she knocked the gun out of the driver's hand.

The three youths inside the camper heard the noise and looked out of a window.

The other man bended down to reach the gun but Bella concentrated on the gun which floated up in the air and pointed at the two shocked men.

carlisle took the chance, ran to the driver seat and started the engine and then Winky jumped in throught the opened passenger window and the camper drived away and then the floating gun fell on the ground and the frighted men ran back to the car.

Meanwhile in the camper Carlisle got an idea.

"Now listening closely, we're comming to Longview, my sister's house is about two miles up the north road, her name is Alice Hale," he explained.

Edward and Bella looekd at the back window and saw a black car comming after them.

"Deranian's car is behind us, Carlisle," Edward pointed out.

Carlisle thought for a minute then said:

"Somewhere up the road I'll make a fast turn and a quick stop, you two jump out the side door and hide, you got that?" he said.

"Ofcourse, Carlisle, you'll watch Winky?" Bella answered.

"Yeah, I'll keep going, if luck is with us Deranian and his pal is folloing me you two can get pass," Carlisle said.

"And then we're heading for your siste's house, right?" Edward finished.

"Alice Hale," Bella memorized.

The camper the drived pass a welcoming sign that said "Welcome to Longview".

Carlisle turned to right were Edward and Bella jumped off and the camper drove off and the two children ran behind a house and the black car contiued to chase the camper.

What they didn't know that sheriff Purdey had seen everything in his patrol car and drived away along the houses.

Edward and Bella had sneaked passed three houses and was about to round a corner when two hands grabbed thier arms, it was Purdey who smiled triumphed at them as he dragged them to the car.


	14. Another escape and witch hunt

Another escape and witch hunt

* * *

In the sheriff office Purdey sat behind his desk with the confiscated harmonica and star case and wrote his report.

"What's your name, youngsters?" he asked.

"Edward Castaway," Edward said.

Bella was about to say her name when she looked confused by the lastname Edward had said.

"Castaway, that's no name, it's a word, your legal name is Malone so don't go and kidden me with that," Purdey said strickt.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and gulped.

"I think I'll let you see what lines against the law I'll get you," Purdey said threatfully.

He putted the confiscated items on the file drawer as he took the jail keys and leaded Edward and Bella to a cell and opened a cell door.

"Okay, in you go," Purdey said and the two siblings walked in to the cell and sat on the bed and Purdey locked the door and walked back to his office to finish his report and call Deranian.

Bella then got a flashback.

_Flashback:_

_The man in the water waved at the boat._

_Two sailors in yellow rain coats sat in a life boat and helped the two children onboard and the man was out of sight._

_The captain wrapped the two children in each towels and gave them each a cup of hot chocolate._

_The boat was comming ashore._

_A boy and a girl around thier late thirty standing on the pier with the two children in thier arms._

_End of flashback._

Bella turned to her brother.

"Edward, I've been thinking, about why we were using the name Castaway, I think it has to do that we were speaking another language," she said.

"Another language?" Edward asked.

"That's why we didn't talked for so long," Bella said.

"You mean we had to learn english?" Edward said.

"We spoke a kind of funny language, uncle Charlie spoke it to us," Bella said.

"Who's uncle Charlie?" Edward asked.

Bella tried to remember and then got a clear image of the face of the man in the water. He looked to be around his late forty with black hair and a mustasch that started to get grey straws and he disappeared in the water.

Bella turned to Edward again.

"I think he died, drowned," she said.

"What did he look like?" Edward asked.

"Around his late forty with black hair and mustasch that..." Bella started but then they heard a conversation between the two sheriffs in the office.

"I telling you, sheriff we don't want any panic around here," the other sheriff said.

"Well, the man in touch with mr Deranian is on his way right now, Purdey said.

The two siblings looked at each other with fear.

"Bella, we've got to get out of here and fast," Edward said.

Bella thought for a second then climbed up on a chear and looked out of the barred window and saw outside the office a black bear in a cage.

"Hey, Edward, look," she said and Edward stood up on the bed an looked out the window.

Bella read the bear's mind and said to Edward:  
"Edward, that bear looks so unhappy."

The two siblings sat down on the bed and edward turned to bella.

"Bella, I got to have my harmonica back," he said.

Bella concentrated and in the office the harmonica flew up in the air and floated to the cell and Purdey didn't notice a thing as he was to busy examine the star case.

Back in the cell the harmonica floated through the grilles and landed in Edward's hands.

"Now, open the cell door," he said to Bella who concentrated again and the cell door opened and they both ran out.

They stopped at the door that leaded to the office and Edward whispered:  
"When I get the star case you and I running to the woods."

"As soon as I've freed the bear i'll be there," Bella whispered.

Edward couldn't belivie what Bellas said.

"Bella, how do you expect us to get any places with a big, black bear?" he asked.

"Edward, he's counting on me," Bella argued.

"But this is an emergency, now come on now, will you," he asnwered.

"We still must get pass the sheriff, why didn't you start to think about that?" Bella said.

Edward walked to the door, started to flie up in the air and looked throught the barred door window.

He saw Purdey examine the star case, then the floating boy saw a rain coat on a coat-hanger and a broom beside it.

Edward started to play on his harmonica and the rain coat and the broom became alive and attacked the surprised Purdey who took his chair to cover his face from the attacking coat.

Bella took the chance and ran out of the door and out of the office, Edward stayed and find what he was looking for, snatched back the star case and ran out of the office.

Meanwhile Bella had reached the bear's cage and was just locking up the door when Edward arrived.

He sighted frustrated at Bella who glared at him before the three of them ran to the woods.

At the same time Deranian's car was driving in to Longview.

* * *

Meanwhile Purdey had gathered armed boys and men outside the office and was telling everything to them what hust happened.

"I know what I saw and I'm telling you that all these things means one thing, those two children are witches and they are from Witch mountain.

The boys and men agreed with that theory.

"I want every boy of age and man in the town arms themself and then we deviep into hunting groups," Purdey continued.

A boy around twentysix stepped out of the group.

"Hey, sheriff, what are you gonna do, chase them all back to Witch mountain?" he said and the others agreed about the question.

"Well, we'll stop them before they gets there," Purdey answered "Now listen closely and I'll give the area's covery."

Just then Deranian's car arraived just as all boys and men ran to each derections.

Purdey ran to the car as Deranian and the driver stepped out.

"They got away, mr Deranian, but we know what they are, the evil itself, we've got to catch them," Purdey explained.

Just then another ranger and boy stoped.

"He's right, sir, they are from Witch mountain," the ranger explained.

"Hey, sheriff, we'll need som more ammunition," the boy said.

"Alright," Purdey answered and turned to Deranian "We'll get them, mr Deranian."  
With that he jumped in in his patrol car and drived off and the rnager and the boy ran to the woods.

Deranian turned to the driver who shrugged.

"They really got blood in thier eyes, there's no use trying to reasoning with them now, sir," the driver said as he and Deranian stepped into the car and Deranian picked up the phone.

"Security, this is Deranian, I want a complete check on a boy named Carlisle Cullen," he said to the phone.


	15. Chapter 15

The mystic people of the Witch mountain

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods the witch hunt was on, all the boys of age and men walked around with thier guns in thier hands.

On the other side of the woods Edward and Bella didn't get any faster so the bear whouldn't be left behind but at last Edward sighed annoyed.

"Bella, I know how you feel about the bear and he's okay for me, but a lot of people are gonna look for us and he'll be safer on his own and they might shoot him just for the sport of it," he said.

Then he noticed something.

"Look," he said and pointed at a cave in the cliff "He'll be safe there until tonight and then he can move on when it's dark."

"Maybe you're right, I'll talk to him," Bella said and turned to the bear and thought to it:  
"_You'll be a good bear and live in that cave._"

The bear didn't seem to like the idea to separates from his new friends.

"_We don't want anything to happen to you,_" Bella thought to the bear.

The bear gaved up and walked to the cave.

"Edward, his fellings were hurt," Bella sad sadly and they two left.

After a few minutes four hunters arraived to the cave, turned on a flashlight and looked in to the cave just to see a big, black bear roaring at them and the four hunters ran away.

* * *

After they came of the woods they saw mailbox with the name 'Alice and Jasper Hale' and then saw the house where an elder boy just stepped out of the door, Carlisle.

They ran and wrapped thier arms around him.

"Thank god you're alright, these woods are full of hunters looking for you, they think you're witches," he said as they walked to the house.

"My sister and brother-in-law aren't home, but I'll get you some food and rest," he said as they walked throught the door.

* * *

In the black car Deranian just picked up the phone listen to the other line and turned to the driver.

"He has a sister and her husband, Alice and Jasper Hale, 244 Cayehill, just north of Longview," Deranian said and hung up.

The driver examine the map and said:  
"It'll take fifteen minutes."

Deranian putted on his seat belt and the car drove off.

* * *

Back in the house the three youngsters ate and the two siblings was telling Carlisle about what they remembered.

"But I can't still think of why we whould have names like Castaway," Bella said.

"I've notice that you two are very smart for your age, you really know what a castaway is?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, it's like been shipwrecked on a desert island," Edward shrugged.

"That's right," Carlisle said.

"Edward, I just remembered, castaway, that's the name of someone you're suppose to see," Bella said.

"That's funny, I just remembered the same thing," Edward said.

"But suppose that you are castaways..." Carlisle said.

"... then it'll all in as soon as Bella remember everything," Edward finished.

"We were in some kind of wreck, Carlisle, and we were in the sea," Bella said.

"You mean like a boat sinking?" Carlisle said.

"I guess, but if it was a boat I don't remember where it came from," Edward said.

"We had an uncle, uncle Charlie, he helped us float and then he drowned," Bella said.

"And for a long time we didn't understand anything we were saying," Edward said.

"You've must come from some other country," Carlisle said.

"But we don't know all the truth until we'll get to the mountains up on Stony creek, like it shows us on the map," Edward said.

Then Carlisle's eyes twinkled.

"Witch mountain, Alice mentioned it in her letters, she said some strangers settles there, they kept much for themself, and nobody didn't know where they came from, you think the might be your people?" Carlisle said.

"The must be," Bella said.

* * *

Meanwhile the black car were heading closer to the house.

Deranian picked up the phone.

"Security, have notified Bolt that the childrens location a cabin north to Longview? Good," he said and hung up.

* * *

Back at the xanthus Bolt just climbed onboard a choper that was ready to take off.

"I just got a call from mr Deranian, they are in a cabin north at Longview," the pilot said.

"Well, just don't sit there, lift this machine and fast!" Bolt demanded and the choper lifted.

* * *

Back at the cabin the two siblings and Carlisle just finished thier meal and Carlisle said jokely:  
"Well, when my dear sister and her husband is comming home the'll find out that thier food has been eated."

They were about to tkae the dishes to the shink when they heard a car driving in and when Edward and Bella looked out through the window they frightened recognized the black car; Deranian.

"Come on, kids, the camper is outside the backdoor" Carlisle said.

Bella then got an idea and called mentaly to the bear.

"_Bear, I know you can hear me, we need you to help us._"

"Come on, Bella," Carlisle said and grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door while Edward picked up Winky.

Outside the cabin Deranian and the driver stepped out and were about to kick in the door when they heard an engine start and then saw the camper drive off.

Angrly they ran back to thier car but behind the wheel sat a big, black bear.


	16. Chapter 16

From another world and the call

* * *

Meanwhile in the camper Bella thought and then turned to the two boys.

"I remember more, it wasn't only uncle Charlie who died in the sinking wreck, a lot of other people died to," she said.

"And those people, the people who lives in these mountains, well, all of us came from the same country, but on different ships," Edward said.

Carlisle thought for a second and answered.

"Well, then your sunk and the others made it to the ports."

Bella looked doubtfull.

"But, Edward, it wasn't a country, it was a place," she said.

Edward seemed to remembering.

"Yeah, a place that ins't there anymore," he said.

"Castaways?" Carlisle asked.

"That's was what our people called themself," Edward said and grabbed the star case and pointed at it.

"And this is the emblem of the place we used to live," he continued.

Carlisle looked at the double stars at the blue face plate.

"Two-Star, I've never heard of such a place," he said.

"It wasn't called that," Bella said.

"No, it was because our world had two suns, Double Stars, an other planet, a whole other solar system" Edward remembered.

"Then it wasn't a boat, it was a space ship," Carlisle said.

"Our planet was dying, the only industry that was left was the main factory of space ships," Edward said.

"Like ours," Bella pointed out.

"And we had to find an other planet to live on," Edward continued.

"But then the other ships in your closter was landing here in these mountains and yours didn't make it," Carlisle said.

"I think that we were the only one in our space ship who had survived," Edward said.

* * *

Meanwhile Bolt's chopper was closing in to the Hale's cabin and Bolt saw Deranian and his driver stood outside thier car and then saw the bear looking out the car window.

The bear thought the chopers windmill was to noisy, jumped out of the car and ran off.

Deranian waved a 'thank you' to Bolt before he and the driver jumped in to the car and drived off.

Deranian took the speaker that was connected to to the chopper.

"We lost them again, mr Bolt," he said and looked at the map and the driver pointed the road.

"We're gonna go south on highway 211, you can search the north," Deranian said as the car drove off.

* * *

The camper meanwhile just passed a sign that said 'Stony creek' and not so far the black car and the chopper was closing in.

They parked outside a house that said 'Misty valley cooperative'.

"This is it," Carlisle said and he, the kids and Winky stepped in to the empty office.

"They must have go out for lunch, we wait," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the town Deranian saw two cars parked aside the road and guessed that they belonged to some of the hunters and the black car pulled over.

Just as he and the driver stepped out four young hunters came out of the woods.

"Are you one of the Longview bunch that is hunting those two witch children?" he asked.

"That's right, mr, my name is Mike, you guys putted up the reward or what?" a boy around twentyseven with blue eyes and messy, blond hair said.

"that's right, it's now up to five thousand dollars with one catch, we want them alive, and don't care what's happens to the elder boy, they were last seen in a cream-colored camper heading this way, any idea where to look for them?" Deranian said.

"Well, they're not here anyway, maybe the next town upline, Stony creek," Mike said and with that both hunters, Deranian and the driver got into to thier cars and drove off.

Deranian picked the speaker and gave Bolt in the chopper the direction.

* * *

Back in the cooperative office Carlisle looked at his wristwatch and sighted inpatience.

"They sure have a long lunch," he mumbled.

Edward who begin to remembering more suddenly lit up.

"I just remember, it had to do with the phone book," he said, ran to the bookshelf, took a phone book and looked through it.

"Let me have an other looka t that map," Carlisle said to Bella who gaved him the star case.

edward find the number, took the phone and dialed the number.

"_Misty valley cooperative,_" said a husky voice on the other line.

"I was calling the Castaway family, and I was wondering if...* Edward said but the voice interrupted.

"_It's alright, where you looking for mr Castaway?_" the man on the other line said.

Edward lit up.

"Yes," he said happy and both Carlisle and bella who hold Winky walked to Edward then they heard cars pul over and saw out of the window Deranian's car.

"Look out, here comes Deranian!" she cried and everybody ducked.

"_Is this Edward?_" the phone asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

"_Is Bella with you?_" the phone asked again.

"Yes, who is this?" Edward asked.

"_Thank the blessing stars, we've been looking all over for you two in all these years, now listen carefully, everything must time up, take the back door and go to mr Cullen's camper,_" the phone said and Edward hung up and all four of them sneaked through the back door.

Outside the main entrance Deranian gave order to the hunters to storm the office while Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Winky ran to the camper.

Then the voice from the phone was heard in the two siblings head.

"_Children, we wanna make sure that Dreanian is losing you, we have a plan that should discouraged them from ever pursue you_ _again,_" the voice said.

"Come on, come on," Carlisle hissed at Edward and Bella and held up the door for them.

"Everything is alright, Carisle, we have a plan," Edward said as he jumped in.

"You two sure have funny ideas on what's alright," Carlisle said as he hepled bella in the camper and sat down behind the wheel.


	17. Chapter 17

The chase and goodbye

* * *

Back at the front of the office Deranian and his driver was waiting for the hunters to come out with the children when they heard a engine start and saw the camper getting away from them again.

Deranian called furiously at the hunters, they jumped in to thier car and drove off after the camper.

Deranian called Bolt through the speaker and gave him the directions and the chase was on.

Deranian turned to the driver.

"There's no way he can lose us is that monstrous vehicle, close in on them" he said.

"Well, he's not exactly crawling, sir," the driver said.

In the camper Carlisle tried to drive fast enought to keep the camper on the road and Winky held on.

In the back section of the camper Edward and Bella saw through the back window the three car comming closer.

Edward then got an idea, ran to the larder with the harmonica in his hand, started to play on it and the the larder door was opening and out flew a back of floor that flew out through the opening window.

The driver in the black car succeded to drive away from the floor bag that instead hitted the other car which drived of the road.

Edward and Bella heard the voice laughting in thier heads.

"_Very ingenious, Edward, but don't forget, we want Deranian to see what's comming up._"

"I don't understand, sir," Edward said.

"_Well, we have something planned that will convince Deranian and Bolt that you're both out of thier reach forever._" the voice said.

Bolt in the meantime saw the camper from the chopper and ordered the pilot to flew lower.

Carlisle saw in the side mirror that a chopper was closing by and guessed it was Bolt himself.

In the chopper Bolt saw something and called Deranian through the speaker.

"Mr Deranian, listen to me, I've spoted a road that'll let you go ahead of and block thier way, it's the second turn on the left, now signal the others NOT to follow you" he said.

"_Understood._" Deranian answered on the other line.

When the black car came to the side road it drived in but stopped so Dearnian could signal the other car to keep drive ahead and drove on the other road.

After a few meters the black car drove came to the main road just before the camper and stopped as Deranian and the driver stepped out.

Then they saw the camper and Carlisle saw frightned the black car blocking his way and hitted the break but the camper contiuned to drive.

Carlisle closed his eyes and waited for the collide but it didn't come so he slowly opened his eyes and he held back a scream; the camper was FLYING.

Deranian and the driver couldn't believe what they saw either and the car wit the hunters that was chasing them was so shocked that they ended up driving off the road and in to a lake.

Deranian and the driver jumped in to the car and drove off after the flying camper.

In the camper Edward and Bella sat down besides the shocking Carlisle.

"I don't believe it," he answered.

"It's what you're calling levitation," Edward said.

"Well, what ever it is, you two got power beyond belief," Carlisle said.

"It's not us that doing this, this is something more powerfull for us to do, somebody else is making this happen" Edward said.

Carlisle quick got over his shock and they all started to enjoy the flight.

After a while they flew besides Bolt's chopper and both Bolt and the pilot was first surprised when they saw the flying camper but Bolt guessed it had to do with the childrens powers and the children and the older boy in the grey flat-cap waved laughing at him.

The two flying objects then flew throught thick clouds and when Bolt got his view back he saw that the camper besides the chopper was flying up-side-down.

"That thing is flying up-side-down," he said to the pilot who looked surprised.

Bolt thought for a second and bursted out skeptical.

"That's impossible, that kind of vehicle CAN'T fly up-side-down, and it's not suppose to fly at all," he said to the pilot.

It was then Bolt noticed that the pilots hair was sticking up and he locked down under the chopper and saw skies and clouds and when he looked up he saw the ground and realized:

"They're not up-side-down, WE are!".

The pilot tried to turn the chopper back down-side-up while the trio in the camper laughted at what they saw.

Then the camper started to flew lower and landly soft on the ground and drive a few meters before it stopped and Carlisle took out the key and turned to the two siblings.

"The voice said we should go out and wait here," Edward said.

All three youths and the black cat stepped out of the camper then Edward and Bella turned to Carisle with tears in thier eyes.

"We'll never forget you, Carlisle," Edward sobbed.

Carlisle strocked his hand on Edward's cheek.

"Will you take care of Winky, Carlisle?" Bella said.

"Oh no, Winky is your cat, no it wouldn't be right for her to be with anybody else," Carlisle gently protested.

"It would make us happy," Bella sobbed.

"Yeah, and Winky would like to come with you," Edward said.

"Well, I have to ask Winky first," Carlisle said.

He took the black cat out of Bella's arms and said:

"What do you say, Winky, you wanna traveling along with a grouchy boy?".

"Meow" was the answer and all three laughed.

"It was a 'yes'," Bella translated.

Carlisle bended down and asked little shyly:

"Ehm, if you don't mind, I would like to remembering you two like you were my own kids," he said.

Edward and Bella then wrapped thier arms around thier "father" and Carlisle felt the tears sticking in his eyes.

"The kids I never had," he sobbed.

Then Carlisle notice something moving in the grove in front of them.

The figure stepped out of and in the sunlight Edward and Bella could see thier uncle Charlie infront of them.

Charlie ran to his niece and nephew and hugged them.

"Thank heavens that it all went well," he said to Edward and Bella.

Charlie then turned to Carlisle with a smile.

"Congratulations, my boy, you're a boy with courage and compassion," he said.

"Uncle Charlie, we thought that you've drowned," Bella said.

"Well, not if you know exactly what to say to a shark," Charlie answered with a chuckle.

Carlisle looked touched at the happy reunited family.

Charlie saw the star case in bella's hand and sighed.

"Ah, Bella, you didn't forget, you didn't lose the star case," he said.

"We only find the map a few days ago," Edward asnwered.

"Well, I knew when you were old enough to understand it, you'll find it," Charlie said.

He then turned to Carlisle.

"It's good to know that there are earth people like you, mr Cullen, if the stars are willing, perhaps more children who survived will find such a person like you," he said.

Carlisle's eyes widened.

"There are more?" he said.

"Yeap, all with star cases and maps, so far only Edward and Bella had find thier way," Charlie said.

"Well, now that I know what to keep my eyes peeled for perhaps I can spot some of these surviving kids and bring them here," Carlisle suggested.

Just then they heard a car closing by and saw...

"Deranian's car," Charlie said then they heard a chopper and saw the up-side-down flewing chopper.

"Now I have to turn Bolt's chopper," Charlie mumbled and turned to Carlisle.

"Stay and watch, you'll see how we came in to your world."

With that Charlie grabbed Edward's and Bella's hands and they waved goodbye to Carlisle before they ran into the grove.

Just then the black car pulled over beside the camper and Deranian and the driver stepped out and couldn't believe what they saw when the up-side-down-flying chopper which flew lower and and lower and finally reached the ground.

The two men ran to the chopper and helped Bolt and the pilot out.

"I'm alright, where is the children?" Bolt demanded.

Just then a noise was heard in the grove and out of there flew a green-colored UFO and through a window Edward, Bella and Charlie waved goodbye to Carlisle and Carlisle waved back before the UFO flew away to the horizon.

The four men stepped defeated in the black car and then drove off.

Just then the UFO flew back to say one last goodbye and flew away.

Carlisle looked down at Winky and wipped away a tear.

"Well, Winky, they're home now," he said as he walked back to the camper.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
